The present invention relates to a vehicular neutralizing apparatus and, more particularly, to a vehicular neutralizing apparatus for neutralizing static electricity charged in a vehicle or an occupant.
As a dry condition with a low humidity continues, static electricity is liable to be charged in a charging body, such as an occupant or a vehicle, causing various troubles to occur due to static electricity. If a back of the occupant is rubbed against a seat during drive of the vehicle, a human body, clothes and shoes are charged with static electricity due to friction. Further, when attempting to travel the vehicle under fine weather, the vehicle is charged with static electricity due to friction between tires and the ground and friction between a vehicle body and air. Under such a state, if the occupant touches a door knob of the vehicle, the charged static electricity is discharged, resulting in occurrence of discomfort feeling.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-178859 discloses a neutralizing apparatus. According to such a disclosure, in FIG. 1 and related description, as a countermeasure to alleviate the discomfort feeling of the occupant, a proposal has been made to provide a structure wherein a vehicle is installed with an ion generator for generating ions to permit the ion generator to release the ions toward an occupant when the occupant operates a door lock button or a door knob sensor for thereby neutralizing the static electricity charged in the occupant.